lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
4x05
est le cinquième épisode de la saison 4 de LOST. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 28 février 2008 sur ABC. L'hélicoptère traverse quelques turbulences durant le vol vers le navire, ce qui amène Desmond a ressentir quelques effets secondaires inattendus. Sur la plage, Daniel Faraday avoue à Jack et à Juliet que le temps écoulé depuis son départ ne correspond pas à la durée réelle de leur voyage. Au cargo, Desmond est emmené à l'infirmerie pour être examiné tandis que Sayid demande à Frank Lapidus de lui donner le téléphone satellite pour avertir Jack de leur arrivée sur le cargo. Résumé 22 décembre 2004 Évènements en temps réel (2004) : Desmond, à bord de l'hélicoptère avec Sayid et Frank, regarde sa photo avec Penny. Frank suit les instructions que Daniel lui a notées sur un bloc-notes mais Sayid devient inquiet lorsque Frank dirige l'hélicoptère droit vers un orage. Des turbulences sont alors ressenties mais Frank rassure Sayid en lui disant que tout va bien se passer. Ensuite les turbulences s'intensifient et l'appareil dévie soudain de sa trajectoire de 305°. Desmond s'accroche alors à son siège. En 1996 : Desmond se réveille dans un lit d'un régiment écossais de l'Armée Royale Britannique. Alors que le sergent ordonne aux militaires de se lever et de se mettre au garde à vous, Desmond, sous le choc, reste dans son lit. Il finit néanmoins par se mettre au garde à vous mais le sergent l'a remarqué et lui demande la raison pour laquelle il ne s'est pas levé au signal. Desmond explique alors qu'il rêvait qu'il était dans un hélicoptère et le sergent, sur un ton ironique, remarque qu'au moins, c'était un rêve militaire. Puis, il punit le régiment à cause de Desmond en leur rajoutant quatre minutes au temps de pompes et abdos quotidiens. Sous la pluie, les militaires, y compris Desmond, font des séries d'exercices. Un collègue de Desmond lui fait remarquer ironiquement qu'il espère que son rêve en valait la peine pour que tous soient punis et Desmond affirme qu'il avait vraiment l'air réel. Le sergent s'approche alors pour demander à Desmond s'il a quelque chose à dire. Évènements en temps réel (2004) ''' : Desmond se réveille dans le temps présent après son flash dans le passé et semble désorienté. Il commence alors à s'agiter, se détache et Sayid, qui remarque son agitation, lui demande s'il va bien. En entendant son prénom, Desmond regarde Sayid, lui demande qui il est et exige de savoir comment il connaît son prénom. 24 décembre 2004 Sur la plage, Daniel sert un café à Charlotte tandis que Jack leur rappelle que l'hélicoptère est parti depuis une journée et qu'il n'est toujours pas arrivé au cargo. Charlotte lui répète qu'elle en ignore la raison mais Juliet lui fait remarquer qu'elle n'a pas l'air inquiète alors que l'hélicoptère aurait dû arriver au cargo en 20 minutes. Daniel propose alors de leur avouer quelque chose mais Charlotte refuse et essaie de l'arrêter. Finalement, Daniel ne l'écoute pas et indique à Jack et Juliet que le temps écoulé depuis son départ ne correspond pas à la durée réelle de leur voyage. Il indique alors que, tant que Frank suit ses instructions, tout se passera bien. Dans l'hélicoptère, Desmond continue de s'agiter tandis que Sayid le retient. Frank lui demande de l'éloigner des commandes car ils vont atterrir et l'hélicoptère s'approche de plus en plus du cargo. Enfin, il atterrit sur une passerelle tandis que deux membres du cargo, Keamy et Omar, accourent vers eux. Tous deux reprochent à Frank d'avoir emmené des survivants mais Desmond, agité, sort de l'appareil en hurlant qu'il ne connaît pas Frank et Sayid. Sayid explique que son ami est désorienté mais Desmond réplique qu'il n'est pas son ami, avant de vomir par dessus bord. Les deux membres du cargo indiquent à Sayid qu'ils vont accompagner Desmond jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Sayid finit par accepter. Les deux hommes se rendent alors vers Desmond qui leur explique qu'il n'est pas censé être ici. '''En 1996 : Debout sous la pluie, Desmond est blâmé par le sergent qui lui reproche de s'être arrêté. Il punit alors à nouveau tout le monde en leur demandant de courir 10 kilomètres. Arrivés à un camion, les militaires le chargent de cantines métalliques et l'un d'entre-eux demande à Desmond ce qui lui prend de tous les faire punir à nouveau. Ce dernier lui explique qu'il a de nouveau rêvé et qu'il était sur un cargo. Le militaire, qui répond au nom de Billy, lui demande s'il a reconnu quelqu'un et Desmond se souvient de la photo de Penny. Il court alors vers une cabine téléphonique devant laquelle il attend que son occupant sorte. Une fois sorti, celui-ci pousse Desmond pour se venger de les avoir fait punir, faisant tomber les pièces de monnaie que Desmond tient dans sa main. Desmond se baisse alors pour les ramasser. Évènements en temps réel (2004) : Les matelots relèvent Desmond qui s'était baissé pour ramasser quelque chose. Ils l'emmènent alors à l'intérieur où Desmond leur demande qui ils sont et où ils se trouvent. Les deux hommes se présentent alors et expliquent qu'ils se trouvent en plein Pacifique, au large des îles Fidji. Puis, ils ouvrent la porte de l'infirmerie dans laquelle ils font entrer Desmond puis lui expliquent qu'ils vont chercher le médecin du bateau. Ils ferment soudain la porte à clef, laissant Desmond à l'intérieur qui cogne contre la porte en hurlant qu'il n'est pas censé être à cet endroit. Un homme attaché dans un lit au fond de la pièce lui demande si « ça lui arrive aussi ». Sur le pont, Sayid observe Frank en train de se disputer avec un des membres du cargo. Alors que Frank revient vers lui, Sayid lui pose plein de questions mais Frank affirme ne pas savoir ce qui arrive à Desmond. Sayid demande alors qu'il lui donne le téléphone satellite mais Frank demande l'arme de Sayid en échange. Sayid donne donc l'arme et Frank donne le téléphone en lui demandant avec un sourire de ne pas appeler Bagdad car les téléphones ne communiquent qu'entre-eux. Sayid appelle Jack à qui il explique qu'il se trouve sur le cargo et que Desmond est à l'infirmerie. Jack met le haut-parleur. Daniel entend alors Sayid expliquer que Desmond ne les reconnaît plus. Daniel demande si Desmond a récemment été exposé à de fortes radiations électromagnétiques mais voyant que personne ne répond, Daniel explique que les voyages entre l'île et le monde extérieur peuvent provoquer des « confusions » chez certaines personnes. A l'infirmerie, Desmond remarque que l'homme dans le lit ne bouge plus, comme pétrifié. Soudain, il se réveille, tandis qu'un docteur entre dans la salle. Celui-ci sort une seringue et lui injecte un calmant. L'homme s'endort alors immédiatement tandis que Desmond s'éloigne, refusant d'être piqué à son tour. Le docteur l'approche alors en disant qu'il veut seulement examiner ses yeux. Desmond accepte et le médecin sort une petite lampe de sa poche. Il vérifie les réflexes rétiniens de Desmond et lui demande de lui raconter la dernière chose dont il se souvienne. .]] En 1996 : Sous la pluie, Desmond ramasse ses pièces et rentre dans la cabine téléphonique. Il compose le numéro de Penelope qui répond après quelques secondes. En reconnaissant Desmond, Penny lui demande ce qu'il veut et il lui explique qu'il est confus. Il demande s'il peut la voir car il est libre pendant deux jours mais Penny refuse et lui explique qu'elle a déménagé. Desmond insiste en vain, Penny raccroche. grâce au téléphone satellite.]] Évènements en temps réel (2004) : Le docteur demande à Desmond ce qui vient de lui arriver quand Frank entre dans la salle avec Sayid. Le docteur essaie de les empêcher d'approcher de Desmond mais Frank explique que Daniel veut parler à Desmond. Le médecin refuse encore mais Sayid le prend par le col et le plaque contre le mur pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Le docteur arrive toutefois à déclencher une alarme qui s'entend sur tout le navire. Frank donne donc le téléphone à Desmond qui entre en contact avec Daniel Faraday. Daniel demande à Desmond en quelle année il se trouve, ce à quoi Desmond répond « en 1996 ». Daniel voit alors ses craintes confirmées et demande à Desmond où il se trouve dans le passé. Desmond indique qu'il est dans un camp militaire au Nord de Glasgow et Daniel lui demande de se rendre à la gare pour ensuite aller à l'université d'Oxford. Une fois sur place, Daniel explique qu'il devra le retrouver là-bas. Puis, il prend son journal de bord, reprend le téléphone et explique à Desmond qu'une fois qu'il l'aura retrouvé, il devra lui dire de régler la machine sur « 2, 342 » et qu'elle devra osciller sur 11 Hertz. Dans l'infirmerie, Sayid retient la porte pour empêcher les membres du cargo d'entrer dans la salle. Desmond écrit les chiffres sur sa main tandis que Daniel explique que si le Daniel du passé ne le croit pas, il devra lui dire « qu'il sait pour Eloise ». À l'infirmerie, les membres du cargo finissent par réussir à entrer et arrachent le téléphone des mains de Desmond. En 1996 : Desmond se réveille dans la cabine téléphonique, le combiné à la main. Après avoir raccroché, il s'aperçoit qu'il n'y a aucune inscription sur sa main. .]] A l'université d'Oxford, Desmond se retrouve face à Daniel Faraday, plus jeune, et lui indique qu'il croit avoir voyagé dans le futur. Mais Daniel croit à un coup monté par ses collègues et se refuse à croire Desmond. Alors qu'il allait partir, Desmond lui donne les chiffres sur lesquels Daniel doit régler la machine, ce qui l'impressionne. Mais Daniel demande qui lui a donné ces numéros et Desmond lui dit « qu'il sait pour Eloise ». A l'entente de ces paroles, Daniel accepte de le croire et l'emmène dans son bureau, qui lui sert de laboratoire. Après avoir allumé une machine, Daniel sort Eloise, un rat, de sa cage et la place dans un labyrinthe. Puis il allume une lumière rose au dessus d'elle et indique qu'elle devrait voyager dans le temps si les chiffres sont corrects. Alors qu'Eloise réapparaît, Daniel ouvre le labyrinthe et le rat trouve tout seul la sortie. Enchanté, Daniel explique qu'il a terminé ce labyrinthe le matin même et qu'il n'a dès lors pas eu le temps de lui montrer comment en sortir. Cela signifie donc que la conscience du rat a voyagé dans le temps. Alors que Daniel efface son tableau, Desmond lui rappelle qu'il doit l'aider mais Daniel s'exclame que c'est Desmond qui va l'aider. Desmond indique alors qu'il se rappelle que Daniel se trouvait sur une île et ce dernier semble alors surpris. Évènements en temps réel (2004) : À l'infirmerie, Keamy retire le téléphone satellite des mains de Desmond. Alors que tout le monde s'énerve, Frank essaie de calmer la situation en expliquant que Daniel voulait parler à Desmond. Keamy et Omar indiquent alors au docteur que le capitaine désire lui parler et Sayid clame vouloir aussi lui parler. Keamy fait alors sortir Omar, le docteur, Frank et conseille à Sayid de s'assoir le temps qu'il prévienne le capitaine qu'il veut lui parler. Puis, il sort à son tour de la salle et la ferme à clef. Alors que Desmond explique à Sayid qu'il doit retourner dans le passé, l'homme allongé sur le lit l'interrompt, se présente en disant s'appeler George Minkowski et lui explique qu'il est l'officier de communication. Il indique qu'avant d'être enfermé ici, tous les appels vers le bateau passaient par lui. Il explique également que très souvent, une lumière clignotait sur le cadran, signifiant qu'une personne cherchait à les joindre. Il continue en disant qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas répondre et que cette personne était Penelope Widmore. En 1996 : Desmond se réveille dans un fauteuil, dans le laboratoire de Daniel Faraday. Tandis que Daniel écrit sur son tableau noir, Desmond se lève et constate que Eloise est morte. Daniel lui dit qu'elle a succombé d'une rupture d'anévrisme. Desmond demande si c'est ce qui l'attend mais voyant que Daniel hésite à répondre, Desmond le prend par le col et le cogne contre son tableau en lui demandant s'il va mourir lui aussi. Daniel affirme l'ignorer mais indique qu'il pense que le cerveau d'Eloise a eu court-circuit car elle n'avait plus de repères entre le présent et le futur. Il explique également à Desmond qu'il n'a pas de constante, c'est-à-dire un repère commun aux deux époques. Il indique que pour que ces voyages dans le temps cessent, il faut trouver une constante qui lui tienne très à cœur. Après que Daniel ait précisé que cette constante pouvait être une personne, Desmond prend un téléphone et décide d'appeler Penny. Malheureusement, une voix enregistrée indique que le numéro n'est plus attribué. Desmond quitte alors la salle et descend les marches à toute vitesse avant de s'évanouir. Évènements en temps réel (2004) : Desmond se réveille tandis que Sayid le regarde et lui demande s'il va bien. Desmond explique qu'il doit parler à Penny mais Minkowski explique que les équipements de communication ont été détruits deux jours plus tôt par une personne inconnue. Sayid propose alors de réparer l'équipement et Minkowski leur demande de le détacher afin de pouvoir se rendre dans la salle radio. Après l'avoir détaché, Sayid demande comment ils vont sortir de la pièce et Minkowski montre la porte, maintenant ouverte, en faisant remarquer qu'ils doivent avoir un allié sur ce cargo. Alors que Sayid se dirige vers la porte, Desmond remarque que Minkowski saigne du nez. Tous trois quittent la pièce. En 1996 : Desmond se réveille dans les escaliers de l'université, se relève et s'en va. Il arrive ensuite dans une salle de vente aux enchères où le commissaire-priseur raconte l'histoire du Rocher Noir et indique que le seul souvenir de son voyage est le journal de bord rédigé par le second officier. Il ajoute qu'il n'a jamais été publié et, qu'en dehors de la famille du vendeur, Tovard Hanso, personne ne l'a jamais lu. Les candidats enchérissent alors sur le journal et c'est Charles Widmore qui l'emporte. Desmond arrive alors et demande à lui parler. Dans des toilettes pour hommes, tandis que Charles Widmore urine, Desmond lui demande l'adresse de Penelope. Tout en se lavant les mains il lui dit que Penny ne veut plus le voir mais accepte tout de même de lui donner son adresse pour lui laisser « une seconde chance ». Puis, il repart en laissant le robinet ouvert. Desmond s'en approche pour le refermer. Évènements en temps réel (2004) : Sayid, Minkowski et Desmond se rendent dans la salle radio. Minkowski explique qu'il a vécu la même expérience que Desmond lorsque lui et son collègue Brandon ont voulu voir l'île à bord d'un zodiac. Il explique que son collègue est devenu fou, qu'ils ont dû revenir au cargo et qu'il est maintenant mort. Enfin, ils arrivent dans la salle radio et Sayid constate les dégâts. Tandis que Sayid répare un téléphone, Minkowski tombe à la renverse et Desmond tente de le ranimer. Sayid demande si Desmond connaît le numéro de Penny mais ce dernier affirme que non. Il voit alors un calendrier lui indiquant que ce jour est le 24 décembre 2004. Sayid remarque alors du sang qui coule du nez de Desmond tandis que Minkowski commence à s'agiter. Il s'exclame qu'il n'arrive pas à revenir puis meurt dans les bras de Desmond. En 1996 : Desmond se réveille dans les toilettes et ferme le robinet car l'eau déborde de l'évier. Il se mouille alors le visage pour se rafraîchir et se rend devant la porte de la maison de Penelope. Après avoir tapé à la porte, Penelope ouvre mais refuse de le laisser entrer car elle dit vouloir couper tout contact avec lui. Mais Desmond insiste et veut entrer quelques instants pour discuter. Finalement, Penny cède et le laisse entrer. Desmond en profite pour lui demander son nouveau numéro de téléphone pour pouvoir l'appeler dans 8 ans. Penny accepte de le lui donner pour qu'il reparte et celui-ci tente de le mémoriser mentalement. Puis, elle le met à la porte tandis que Desmond lui demande de ne pas changer de numéro avant 8 ans. Évènements en temps réel (2004) : Desmond se réveille dans la salle radio et donne le numéro de Penny à Sayid. Celui-ci le compose sur la téléphone mais prévient qu'il ne reste presque plus de batterie. Après quelques secondes d'attente, Desmond entre en contact avec Penelope, chez elle devant un sapin de Noël, et n'en revient pas qu'elle ait répondu. Celle-ci lui demande où il se trouve, ce à quoi il répond qu'il est sur un bateau après avoir quitté l'île. Penny affirme connaître l'île et explique qu'elle était à sa recherche depuis trois ans. Elle raconte sa joie lorsqu'elle a pu parler avec Charlie, qui lui a confirmé que Desmond est en vie. Puis, tous deux promettent de se revoir et se disent qu'ils s'aiment. Puis, la batterie s'épuise et la communication s'arrête. Desmond remercie alors Sayid et affirme être revenu. Sur la plage, Daniel Faraday ouvre son journal de bord et lit : « Si quelque chose tourne mal, Desmond sera ma constante ». Anecdotes Général * Dans cet épisode, on trouve plusieurs éléments qui étaient des indices du jeu en réalité alternée Find 815 : ** Le numéro de téléphone de Penny est le 7946 0893 à Londres. « 020 7946 0893 » était un indice bonus de la saison 4. *** Bien que ce numéro ressemble à un numéro de téléphone londonien, il s'agit d'un numéro non attribué (en effet, l'Office fédéral de la communication (OFCOM) a indiqué que les numéros commençant par 020 7946 0 sont réservés pour les œuvres fictives) http://www.ofcom.org.uk/telecoms/ioi/numbers/num_drama?a=87101 ** L'adresse de Penny est le 423 Cheyne Walk à Londres. « 423 Cheyne Walk » était un indice bonus de la saison 4. *** Cette adresse est proche de l'endroit où la photographie de Desmond avec Penny a été prise. De plus, Widmore Industries a ses bureaux dans les environs. . *** Cheyne Walk est une rue de Londres réputée pour ses habitants célèbres, parmi lesquels on trouve Mick Jagger, Keith Richards, George Eliot, Dante Rossetti et Henry James (qui a écrit Le Tour d'écrou). ** « Queen's College », « Department of Physics » et « Southfields » étaient des indices bonus de la saison 4. ** « Camp Millar » était un indice bonus de la saison 4. * Le journal que Charles Widmore achète à la vente aux enchères est le même que celui auquel Oscar Talbot fait référence dans le Chapitre 5. Talbot travaille pour une filiale de la Widmore Corporation et a dit que ses employeurs avaient le journal. * Selon le calendrier sur le mur et les dires de Desmond, la plus grande partie des évènements de cet épisode se déroulent le 94è jour après le crash du vol 815 (la veille de Noël), soit deux jours après que Sayid, Desmond et Frank aient quitté l'île. * Tandis que l'hélicoptère approche du cargo, un panneau près de l'aire d'atterrissage indique le nom du bateau : Kahana. « Kahana » signifie dessin d'une ligne, découpage ou tournant en hawaïen. : Pukui & Elbert, dictionnaire hawaïen * Une nouvelle fois, de nombreux d'objets dans les tons rouges sont aperçus (le bouton de l'alarme, l'intérieur de la cabine téléphonique, le téléphone dans la salle, la porte de Penny, l'écriture de Dan sur son calepin, plusieurs objets dans l'infirmerie, les tuyaux à l'université, etc.) * La majorité des notes de Daniel sur le tableau noir et dans son calepin sont à propos de la relativité restreinte et la relativité générale, avec un petit peu de quantité de mécanique quantique par-ci, par-là. ** La relativité restreinte traite de la dilatation de l'espace-temps. ** La relativité générale traite de la déformation de l'espace-temps. ** On trouve des preuves de l'existence de la relativité restreinte et de la relativité générale sur l'île. Comme Daniel le fait remarquer (et comme son test avec la charge l'a démontré), il y a une déformation du temps quand on va et vient sur l'île. * Daniel Faraday a écrit dans son journal : « Si quelque chose tourne mal, Desmond Hume sera ma constante ». En physique/chimie, la constante de Faraday est la quantité de charge électrique par mole d'électrons. Notes sur la production *Ben, Claire, Hurley, Jin, Kate, Locke, Michael, Miles, Sawyer et Sun n'apparaissent pas dans cet épisode. ** Dans cet épisode, seuls deux survivants du Vol 815 sont visibles, Jack et Sayid, soit le plus petit nombre pour un épisode, à ce jour. De plus, cet épisode ne compte que six personnages principaux, tout comme , ce qui le place devant , et , qui n'en comptent que cinq. * Le chien aperçu à l'université d'Oxford où Desmond va trouver Faraday est le même que celui sur la peinture dans la cabane de Jacob. Il s'agit de Lulu, le chien du réalisateur de l'épisode, Jack Bender. * Le téléphone que Sayid relie à la batterie est un combiné Lineman standard, il semble que ce soit un Harris TS22. Bourdes et erreurs de continuité * L'indicatif 020 pour Londres n'a pas été introduit avant le 22 avril 2000. Avant cela, Londres avait un code pour Outer London (0181) et Inner London (0171). De plus, les numéros n'avaient que 7 chiffres au lieu de 8 maintenant. Après cette date, les numéros commençant par 0171 ont été remplacés par des numéros commençant par 020 7. Le numéro de Penny aurait donc dû à l'origine être 0171 946 0893, et non 020 7946 0893. * En 1996, quand on voit Desmond pour la première fois au camp d'entraînement militaire en train de faire des pompes, il pleut vraiment fort et pourtant les soldats ont des ombres très allongés, suggérant qu'en fait il y a beaucoup de soleil (ou alors des lumières sont allumées). * Aux abords de la maison de Penny en 1996, Desmond passe devant un parcmètre. Ce modèle a un panneau solaire sur le dessus pour l'alimenter, or celui-ci n'a été introduit au niveau national au Royaume-Uni qu'en 2002. * Sur le tableau noir dans le bureau de Daniel, il manque l'opérateur hamiltonien dans l'équation de Schrodinger pour l'évolution en fonction du temps d'une fonction d'onde . L'équation aurait dû être écrite de la façon suivante : \hat{H} \Psi = i \hbar \frac{\partial \Psi}{\partial t} , et non \Psi = i \hbar \frac{2 \Psi}{2 t} . * L'hélicoptère est en chemin pour le cargo mais la jauge d'huile et le compte-tours, que l'on voit quand Frank regarde les indications de Daniel scotchées sur le tableau de bord, sont tous deux à zéro, ce qui indique que le moteur est arrêté. * Le Queen's College à Oxford n'inclut pas de département de physique. Par contre, l'université d'Oxford comprend plusieurs département de physique répartis dans la ville. Thèmes récurrents * Il y a plusieurs références aux Nombres : ** La conscience de Desmond fait des allers et retours entre 1996 et 2004, soit un écart de 8 ans. ** Le sergent instructeur de Desmond dit aux recrues qu'ils ont 4 minutes pour « aller dans la cour » au lieu des 8 habituelles. ** Penny habite au 423 Cheyne Walk (4-23 ou 42-3). ** La fréquence que Faraday donne à Desmond est 2,342 (23-42). ** Le numéro d'objet du journal de bord du Rocher Noir est 2342. ** Faraday dit que, lorsque Desmond était dans un état catatonique dans sa chambre à Oxford, 75 minutes se sont écoulées. Desmond a perçu cet intervalle de temps comme étant 5 minutes. Le rapport 75/5 vaut 15. ** L'hélicoptère est immatriculé N842M. * Les chiffres d'ajustement de l'expérience de Daniel et le numéro d'objet du journal de bord du Rocher Noir sont les mêmes, à savoir 2342. * Durant l'enchère, Charles Widmore porte le numéro 755, le même chiffre que le rapport de temps. * Charlotte a obtenu son doctorat à Oxford. Daniel y a enseigné. * Minkowski n'arrive pas à trouver de constante et meurt par conséquent. D'un autre côté, Desmond est, lui, capable de trouver une constante (Penelope) et évite apparemment la mort. ** En 1996, Daniel aide Desmond en lui expliquant qu'il a besoin d'une constante. Celui-ci finit sur l'île avec Desmond. * Ray, le docteur, examine les yeux de Desmond. * À leur arrivée, Daniel et Charlotte n'ont pas révélé aux survivants l'existence d'effets se produisant lorsqu'on se rend ou quitte l'île. * Eloise, personnage central de l'histoire, est en fait une souris. Références culturelles * SIVA : Dans ce roman de Philip K. Dick, que l'on voit dans l'épisode précédent, le personnage principal, Horselover Fat (un hétéronyme de l'auteur), est exposé à un faisceau laser rose qui lui donne la connaissance qu'il croit venir de Dieu. Cette « information vivante » révèle des détails du futur. * Abattoir 5 ou la Croisade des enfants : Desmond confie ses rêves saisissants à son ami Billy. Billy Pilgrim est le personnage principal de ce film. ** Le deuxième chapitre de celui-ci commence par la narration : « Ecoutez : Billy Pilgrim s'est détaché du temps », Daniel dit qu'il va détacher Eloise du temps. ** Billy Pilgrim voit le futur et prévoit même sa mort, Desmond prédit la mort de Charlie ainsi que d'autres évènements sur l'île. * How to Disappear Completely : Les mots que prononce Desmond quand il se réveille de son second transfert : « Je ne suis pas là, cela ne se produit pas » ("I'm not here, this isn't happening") sont les paroles du début de How to Disappear Completely de Radiohead. * Charles Dickens : Après la vente aux enchères du journal de bord du Rocher Noir, quelques objets ayant appartenu à Charles Dickens sont mis à prix. Desmond est très lié aux romans de Dickens car il dit que Notre ami commun est censé être le dernier roman qu'il voudra lire avant sa mort. * Bible : Desmond dit à son sergent qu'il a rêvé. Tout comme Daniel Faraday, le prophète biblique Daniel est connu pour ses aptitudes à interpréter les rêves (Daniel 1.17, Daniel 2.14) * The Million Dollar Hotel : Dans ce film de 2000, le personnage interprété par Jeremy Davies (qui interprète Daniel Faraday dans la série) est épris d'une certaine Eloise. Ici, l'animal du personnage de Jeremy Davies s'appelle Eloise. Techniques littéraires * Cet épisode est le premier qui ne contient ni des flashbacks ni des flashforwards. Au lieu de cela, la conscience de Desmond voyage entre 1996 et 2004 dans le cadre d'un récit au temps du présent. ** L'épisode centré sur Desmond traitait déjà d'un « voyage dans le temps » de Desmond, mais seulement dans le cadre d'un flashback qui prend la quasi-totalité de l'épisode. * Minkowski dit qu'il ne peut pas revenir. * En 1996 l'officier supérieur de Desmond lui demande pourquoi cela lui a pris si longtemps pour se mettre en rang, ce qui est en relation directe avec le fait que l'hélicoptère a mis beaucoup de temps à atteindre le cargo. * En 1996 Daniel se demande si son futur lui se souvient de sa rencontre avec Desmond, ce à quoi Desmond répond que Daniel a probablement oublié. * Minkowski dits qu'ils se sont amarrés là en parlant du cargo, alors que Desmond essaye de s'accrocher pendant ses expériences de voyage dans le temps. Épisodes de référence * Daniel dit à Frank de suivre un relèvement de compas de 305°, à savoir la direction nord-ouest. La canne d'Eko portait l'inscription « Lève tes yeux et regarde au nord - Jean 3.05 », que Locke utilise plus tard pour s'orienter. * Ben dit à Michael de suivre un relèvement de compas de 325° pour trouver de l'aide. * Daniel demande si Desmond a été récemment exposé à un haut niveau de radiations électromagnétiques. ** Ray diffuse une lumière devant les yeux de Desmond, ce qui est une réminiscence du titre de l'épisode (Flashes Before Your Eyes) * Penny dit à Desmond qu'on lui a dit qu'il était en vie et qu'il se trouvait sur une île quand elle a parlé à Charlie. * Minkowski mentionne que, dans la salle des communications du Kahana, il y a une lumière qui clignote et des appels de Penny, très similaire à ce qu'on voit dans la salle des communications du Miroir. ** De plus, dans la pièce des transmissions, il y a le même appareil de communication que celui qu'on voit dans le Miroir. La seule différence est un étrange objet sur la droite à la place de la lumière orange. Cet appareil semble être en meilleur état comparé à l'autre. * On demande à Sayid d'effectuer des réparations sur du matériel électronique dans de mystérieuses circonstances et il s'exécute calmement sans demander aucune explication. * Desmond et Daniel ont une conversation portant sur la mémoire de ce dernier, qui s'avère être altérée dans des épisodes antérieurs. Lieux de tournage * Scènes de vol de l'hélicoptère : Large de Makaha et de Makua. * Le pont du navire : ??? * L'intérieur du navire (infirmerie, salle des communications, couloirs, ...) : Hawaii Film Studio. * Le camp militaire de Desmond en Écosse (dortoir et scènes extérieures) : Cratère Diamondhead. * L'université d'Oxford où enseigne Daniel (scènes extérieures et bureau de Daniel) : Prieuré de St Andrew. * La salle des enchères où Desmond rencontre Charles Widmore : Hy's Steak House. * La maison de Penelope : Merchant Street. * Le camp des survivants sur la plage : Papailoa Beach. Galerie photo Image:4x05_Lit1.jpg Image:4x05_Lit2.jpg Image:4x05_DesmondGrosbras.jpg Image:4x05_DesmondSayid.jpg Image:4x05_GeorgeSayid.jpg Image:4x05_JournalDan.jpg Image:4x05_JournalDan2.jpg Image:4x05_JournalDan3.jpg Image:4x05_JournalDan4.jpg Image:4x05_JournalDan4b.jpg Image:4x05_JournalDan5.jpg Image:4x05_Calendrier.jpg da:The Constant de:4.05 Die Konstante en:The Constant es:The Constant it:La costante nl:The Constant pl:The Constant pt:The Constant ru:Константа zh:第4季第5集 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Flashbacks de Desmond